Simple Pleasures
by Shadow Haloed Angel
Summary: fluffy SephCloud. Sephiroth thought he knew everything, but Cloud teaches him to value the simple things in life when the festive season hits.
1. Snowballs

Cloud knew his lover had not had the most usual upbringing, and, while it was true that Sephiroth knew in some detached way what snow was, and the theory behind it, he could probably have told you the forces acting on each falling snowflake, he did not understand all the other's enthusiasm for it. He was sitting in his office working, a long black coat around him as a defence agaisnt the cold. There was a knock at the door, he looked up from the paperwork and spoke calmly.

"Come in..."

The door opened and his blonde lover appeared, with rosy cheeks and crystallised hair, beaming, obviously having been running in the freezing air. A scarf the same colour as his eyes was wrapped around Cloud's neck, and he was wearing a black uniform coat too.

Sephiroth's face came to life at a rare smile. "Hello Cloud, it is wonderful to see you... you look like you're having fun..."

Cloud nodded, and held a gloved hand out to him "come out with me..." his eyes shone like the sun glinting on the snow outside.

Sephiroth blinked "Why should I do that?"

Cloud sighed "You've never had a snowball fight, never built a snow man... come out with me. Now."

Sephiroth blinked, but, unable to repress his curiousity and needing not to annoy his small boyfriend, he got up. Cloud wrapped a deep green scarf around his neck, using it to pull him close for a gentle kiss, then putting gloves on his hands. Sephiroth raised a slender eyebrow.

"You came prepared then?"

Cloud beamed and nodded, pulling him out into the snow.

That afternoon was more of learning experience than Sephiroth had ever dreamed of. He learned to laugh, and practised his aiming and moulding. He used the skills he had been taught in the labs, all that dry academic knowledge he had been forced to study. He had thought he had known everything, but Cloud was teaching him so much more.

It was when his blond lover called an end to the snowball fight and dragged him back inside, handing him a steaming mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows, cream and soft, gentle kisses, that Sephiroth smiled and realised he had finally learned to value the simple thinigs in life.


	2. Snow Angels

There had been a fresh fall of snow overnight, and Sephiroth looked out at it with a secret smile as he thought of the fun he had shared yesterday with his lover. The snow, always so beautiful and flawless, carried even more special memories for him now, and he felt the smile widen when he looked over at the bed to see his lover sleeping so vulnerably, smiling so innocently.

When Sephiroth carried in the tray of breakfast for his lover, he was surprised to find Cloud already up and dressed.

"...Cloud?"

Cloud smiled and kissed his cheek "We'll eat, and then we're going out again..."

Sephiroth blinked "...another snowball fight?" not that he would object, but... he already knew how to do that...

Cloud beamed and shook his head "Nope..." he kissed him sofly "You're got a lot to learn..."

Sephiroth blinked again, but they sat down on the bed to eat the breakfast, steaming hot croissants with butter and jam, hot coffee and fresh orange juice.

Cloud redressed his lover in the scarf and gloves the same deep emerald as his eyes, in the morning light Sephiroth noticed they had shining silver threads woven through them. He smiled, Cloud was so thoughtful, so perfect. Cloud put on his own scarf and gloves, they both put on their coats, and went outside.

To Sephiroth's confusion, Cloud threw himself on the ground and began moving his legs and arms, shifting the snow. "...are you alright?"

Cloud laughed and nodded "Yes, I'm fine..." he got up, turning to inspect his work and beaming happily "it's a snow angel, see?"

Sephrioth blinked at the indentation his lover had left in the snow, then finally noticed the correlations "Yes... i suppose it is angel-like..."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You're turn..." then he grinned "but you can only move one arm..."

Sephiroth blinked, then realised what his lover meant and laughed "You know me, a one-winged angel till the end..."

Cloud kissed him and they made snow angels all morning, before a brief break for lunch and another snowball fight in the afternoon.

Once more in the evening, Cloud took him home and made him hot chocolate again.

Sephiroth smiled as they snuggled by the fire, Cloud curled up and dozing on his chest. He realised how much Cloud meant to him, and how much the blond could teach him, wondeing how much more there was to learn.


	3. Sledging

Cloud walked up to the General's door, pulling a bright yellow saucer behind him. Sephiroth opened the door to him with a smile, he had been expecting the other after the last two delightful days. He did however blink at what his lover was pulling behind him.

"Umm... Cloud... what on gaia is that?"

Cloud blushed and beamed "Umm... well.... it's time for your next lesson!"

Sephiroth nodded, coming out of his office, revealing the fact that he was wearing a scarf, and gloves, and boots. Cloud grinned "You're going to need a coat..."

Sephiroth nodded and grabbed his coat, putting it on and following the other out.

"Where are we going, and what is that?!" Sephiroth asked again, Cloud just smiled and slipped a gloved hand into the other's, leading him on a walk through the woods at the back of the base.

"you'll see..." he kissed the other's cheek gently, getting on tiptoes to do so before continuing the walk.

Eventually they came out of the woods at the back of the base and found themselves at the top of a hill. Cloud smiled "Now, it's time to answer your question..." he disappered back into the trees for a moment, and then came out pulling a bright green saucer like the one he was already holding. he handed the green one to Sephiroth. "Here, this is for you, now, watch me..."

He pulled his yellow one to the edge of the hill, sat on it, holding on to the handles, and pushed off. The snow shot off in flurries on either side of him as he shot down the hill, squealing and laughing, before spinning around at the bottom and falling off into a pile of snow. Sephiroth blinked, but tentatively arranged the saucer and got into it, before cautiously pushing off.

The wind rushed through his hair, and even he could not help but smile at the utter exhilaration and freedom of the feeling. Then he too came spilling off into a pileof snow. Cloud hid a smile to see his lover's dignity so comprehensively shattered, but he looked so happy.

They spent several happy hours on the hill, making angels when they flew off into the snow. Then Cloud pulled out two thermos flasks and handed one to Sephiroth. He opened it and smiled to see marshmallows swelling out of the opening and steam swirling off the hot chocolate. He slurped it, smiling past the marshmallow moustache and swallowing down the creamy chocolate.

Cloud smiled, he was so enjoying teaching Sephiroth these simple pleasures that could be found from something as mundane as snow.


	4. Solstice

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he was once more dragged out on an involuntary shopping trip with his overly cheerful lover.

"Cloud, it's freezing, the kitchen is stocked, it's not Halloween and I see no reason for us to be out here again, particularly not..." he stopped briefly and ground his teeth as someone accidentally drove a trolley into t back of him "When it's so busy!"

"Seph, we have loads to buy! We don't have a tree, or any decorations, and we haven't even started getting presents!" The other replied, his blue eyes shining with joy as he explored the seasonal aisle, distracted by everything gloriously shiny.

Sephiroth raised a sardonic silver eyebrow "...a tree? Decorations? Presents? Cloud, it's no-one's birthday... and why the hell do we need a tree?"

Cloud blinked "...Seph, it's December. You know what that means, right?" he was confused. He could understand the other missing Halloween, but surely Solstice had happened, even in the labs...

"Yes, it means it's freezing cold, mostly dark so I don't have time to train properly, and you should be revising and working for your exams next month." The other grumbled, the Silver General finding it difficult to muster enthusiasm for the season. Winter seemed so superfluous, so unnecessary. Surely it didn't really need to be this cold anywhere other than Icicle Inn. Snow and cold should be optional. He pulled his leather coat closer around him.

Cloud wrapped his arms around him, staring into his eyes, and before he could stop himself, Sephiroth was wrapping his arms close around the blonde. Cloud was his little ray of sunshine, especially when it was so cold and dark. He would protect him so that he could always be so happy and optimistic.

"Sephiroth..." the blonde's voice was soft "It's coming up for Solstice... it's the big celebration, with Cetra Claus and presents and carols and cards and decorations and a tree and love and charity and all good things... it's special... haven't you ever...?"

The silvernette shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about..." he hung his head a little, sensing the other's disappointment "I'm sorry Cloud..."

"It's not your fault..." the blonde's gloved hand caressed his cheek, and he took Sephiroth's hand with renewed vigour "C'mon, I'm going to make your first Solstice the best ever..." he dragged the other determinedly up and down the aisles, picking out decorations and all the traditional food and drink: baubles, tinsel, mince pies, Solstice cake and pudding, turkey, potatoes, sausages and packets of stuffing mix, sprouts and carrots and cabbage, candles, transfers for the windows... Sephiroth had been on a First's pay for the last ten years, and had barely spent anything, so the blonde had no qualms about his boyfriend's budget stretching.

Sephiroth just stood back and watched, open mouthed at this warrior of Solstice come forth vengeful and glittering, like a militant Solstice fairy.


	5. Mistletoe

Cloud hummed happily as he strung tinsel up around the living room of Sephiroth's quarters. The silver-haired General was doing the same on the other side of the room. The tree stood, ready for decoration, and the windows had snowflakes stuck to them on the inside.

The blonde smiled at his lover "Isn't it starting to look festive?" he was so happy at this time of year.

Sephiroth smiled and nodded "You know, this does explain a lot... I did wonder why they had all of those trees in the mess hall last year..."

Cloud poked him, knowing his lover was making a joke, albeit a sadly accurate one.

"Yes, now you know..." he kissed him, then pulled him over to help decorate it, strewing lametta all over it, and carefully hanging the baubles indiscriminately in the greenery. He'd brought a few of his favourite ones from home, and they reminded him of the mountains and his childhood.

Once they had put everything up, Cloud handed Sephiroth the crowning glory - the star for the top of the tree.

"Here..." he smiled "I can't reach, and I think it would be nice if you put it up this year... it' s really important, it makes the whole tree perfect..."

Sephiroth nodded solemnly and carefully reached to balance the star above the rest of their handiwork, where it sparkled, catching and refracting the light so it seemed to shine.

Suddenly, the door to Sephiroth's quarters burst open and a black spiky-haired blur knocked Cloud to the floor. Sephiroth didn't even bat an eyelid, so used was he now to the over-exuberant affection of Angeal's cadet.

Cloud squeaked and the noise was soon muffled by an enthusiastic kiss. Sephiroth blinked and nudged Zack off his lover with his foot.

"Excuse me? Cloud is mine. Kindly refrain from kissing him."

Zack pouted and held up a ball of greenery "But but but... MISTLETOE!"

Sephiroth blinked "...what?"

Cloud clambered to his feet. "Mistletoe. You're supposed to kiss under it."

Zack nodded happily "And I brought some, so you cant kill me!"

Sephiroth plucked the greenery from his hand "I believe I'll be confiscating this...I'm sure you get kisses from Reno without it..." he lifted it up and shyly pecked Cloud on the cheek. Cloud smiled, cheeks flushing an adorable pink, and he softly kissed Sephiroth in return.

Zack squealed with glee and ran from the room, yelling for all to hear

"I SAW CLOUD KISSING SEPHY-CLAUS!"


End file.
